No one knows what the future hold
by whyteRose86
Summary: It's been six months since Kathryn left Dean and Sam, and even though they didn't leave on the best of terms Kathryn and Dean are still very much in love. She is living in a small town in Missori working as a nurse. She owns her own house now and bascially has given up hunting. This starts fter 99 problems, Dean tries to go see kathryn to say goodbye,
1. Chapter 1

Kathryn turned the corner at the hospital and placed the large stack of files in the wire basket on the counter. "Amy, these are all done everyone's been medicated and sleeping hopefully...check on Mrs. Kelvin, she said her stitches are bothering her. I checked them, but she likes you better."

"Kat, you work too much, don't you have any fun?" Amy smacked her gum as she spun around in her chair. Her red hair was thrown up in a messy bun as she sat at her desk surrounded by make-up she had been applying for the last hour.

Kathryn laughed, "Unlike you, I have no time for fun lately." she picked up a file from the in pile and leafed through it.

Amy slid it away from her, " You're shift ended an hour ago, go home, have a drink, get laid." she giggled, "Hey, speaking of which Dr. Sexy is coming this way!" she squealed. As she undid her hair and let it roll down in messy red curls. Her already tight scrubs she adjusted trying to make her boobs more exposed. Kathryn rolled her eyes and cringed, since she started nursing at the hospital it seemed like every doctor had his eyes on her, and even though the attention was nice she still longed for Dean every night. She pretended to be reading the file she grabbed back from Amy praying he wouldn't stop to talk.

"Hi, ladies," Dr. Mark Stephens or Sexy as Amy called him said," Are you just getting off Kathryn?"

"Hopefully," Amy whispered to her widening her eyes.

"Umm. Yeah, Mark, but I'm headed straight to bed I've got nothing but double shifts the rest of the week." She dropped the file back in the bin and grabbed her purse and reached for her jacket behind Amy's desk.

"Well, I was on my way out and I'd love to buy you some breakfast or dinner depending on what you're in the mood for," he grinned with his hands in his white coat.

As Kathryn turned to look at him, a strand of her blonde waves spilled in her eyes and before she could push it behind her ear, Mark attempted to push it for her but she backed away with a lump in her throat. "Sorry, I really need to get going," she could feel her stomach twisting in knots and her heat tightening.

Dean walked down the hospital corridor praying Kathryn was working. The girl on the phone had said she worked all the time, so catching her here was his best option. As he turned the corner his heart raced as he saw her standing in light purple scrubs with a light grey thermal underneath, her back was turned to him and he saw her talking to another girl at the desk. Her long blonde hair was wavy and pulled back in a loose pony tail. He could see she looked like she was trying to go home as he noticed her purse, keys and jacket lying on the counter. He took a deep breath and as he stepped around the corner he watched a doctor walk up behind her and tap her on her shoulder. Dean stayed back for a minute watching to see how this unfolded. He was hoping it was a work related conversation, but he wasn't stupid. He instantly noticed that the guy like her as he watched him flirt with her and Dean couldn't help roll his eyes as he overheard the him asking her out. Deans stomach was in knots with jealousy, he would always see Kathryn as his no matter how separated they were. He stood there frozen as the doctor tried to push a piece of hair out of her face and when she backed away Dean smiled, maybe she still felt the same way.

Kathryn felt sick at what had just happened and prayed she could make a quick getaway.

"Amy, call me and let me know about Mrs. Kelvin, I'll be back in twelve hours," Kathryn all of a sudden felt a sense of familiarity wash over her. These days she often had small aftershocks of her angel powers, but this felt different. She turned around searching for the had triggered it and what she saw made her feel a sense of safely wash over her. As she glanced behind her still talking to Amy and Mark. "...Dean?"

"Mark," Dr. Stephens said confused but as he saw the look on her face his eyes followed hers to see what had her shaken up. Kathryn's heart fell as she stood almost frozen biting her bottom lip.. He was leaning on the wall in hands in the pockets of his green jacket. He face was flushed from the change of the cool fall air I the heat id the hospital. She could tell something was wrong, his eyes looked bloodshot, like he'd been crying and definitely looked like he hadn't slept in a while. Kathryn walked slowly towards him as Amy and Mark watched confused.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Sam or Bobby?" Kathryn sounded panicked as she looked towards the door to see if he had come with someone. She prayed every night he would come here for her but she knew if he was here something had to be wrong.

Her hands were shaking as she placed them on his chest without thinking. It had been six months since she'd seen him and she had to hold her breathe to keep from crying as he spoke finally.

"If this is a bad time, I can go...the girl I called earlier said you were always here...but if you need to get home..." his voice didn't sound steady as he avoided looking her in the eyes.

She took a deep breath and as tears slid down her face she grabbed him and pulled him to her pressing her lips to his. "God, where've you been, Dean?" She ran her fingertips lightly against his stubble cheek as she pressed her lips to his again. He placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer as he hugged her, "If this is a bad time, I'll understand I should have called first," Deans voice was sounded strained like he was holding in tears as well. "I'm good, I promise. I want to spend time with you," she held his face with both hands and looked into his eyes searching for answers. "My house is two blocks from here and I usually walk home, did you drive? Do you want to give me a ride home? Or we can go get food?"

"I'll take you home, I don't feel like going out." he said.

He nodded as he held her close, smothering his face in her neck kissing her neck softly. They seemed to have forgotten they had an audience as Amy cleared her throat. "Hi, I have forgotten how rude Kathryn is...I'm Amy her hot single best friend, please tell me you have a twin brother." Kathryn rolled her eyes as she broke there embrace and held Deans hand leading him towards Amy. "Sorry, Dean this is Amy, and Dr. Stephens," Amy stood adjusting her scrubs again as Dean Shook both their hands. "HI, nice to meet you," he flashed Amy a smile.

"Wait, Dean like tattoo Dean?"

Mark shifted uneasily and Kathryn could tell he was jealous as he sized Dean up.

"Tattoo Dean?" Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Yea, she's got this little tattoo of his name right here," Amy pulled her scrubs down to show where it would be on her bare skin. Marks eyebrows raised and Dean cocked his head smiling, he whispered to Kathryn, "I like her." Kathryn cringed as this situation was getting more awkward and all she wanted to do was get Dean out of there, who knew how long he was here for and the last thing she wanted to do was waste time. "Amy!" Kathryn blushed as Dean laughed and leaned on the counter, "Did she tell you where mine was?." he grinned as he tangled his fingers through Kathryn's hand and rubbed her palm with his thumb as Amy stared at them with dreamy eyes.

"His is on his back, stop picturing him naked," she snapped her fingers at her face trying to break her trance. "You said you would never bring that up..." Kathryn tossed a file at Amy as she laughed dodging it.

"Yeah we'll that was before I knew how hot he was, damn girl I might get his name on me too..." Amy fanned herself while she fawned over Dean.

"So, Kathryn never mentioned she had a boyfriend, what brings you here, Dean, was it?" Mark stood up his shoulders back trying to match Dean in height, but he was barely at eye level with Dean.

"Well, he's..." Kathryn started, these days she didn't know what they were. She told him she would wait forever if that's what it took because all she wanted was him, and if it took a lifetime for him to stop saving the world, even if it killed her in the process. The thought of being with someone else was worse to her than being alone.

"I'm in the army, I just got some leave, so I thought I'd surprise her." he kissed the top of her head pulling her close as if to signify she was his. Dean wasn't in the mood for this guy.

"Well, Kat, how sweet," Mark said pushing a smile across his face. Kathryn knew it was fake and part of her wanted to slap it off him.

"Woe, you're a hero...he's saves the world too?" Amy had stars in her eyes; at least someone was being nice.

"Come on," Kathryn grabbed her purse and slid her jacket on, "I'm tired," she reached for Dean's hand and he grabbed it as she led him out of the hospital. "See you guys later."

"Nice to meet you Amy!" Dean yelled back at her as she leaned across the counter watching them go. She was excited to see her friend with someone for a change. "Isn't he just dreamy?" Amy asked Mark as she watched them leave.

"Yea," he rolled his eyes as he stomped off.

As the doors to the hospital slid open a cool breeze from the night blew Kathryn's curls making her shift slightly. She looked up at the sky and the moon lit the sidewalk up and she took a deep breath.

"Sorry about her, she's a hopeless romantic." she rolled her eyes as she dropped Deans hand and dug in her purse for her keys and some Chap stick.

"And you're not?" he smiled at her and it made her knees weak.

"Come on, I parked over here." he led her to the impala and Kathryn bit at her nails nervously. Dean walked to the passenger's side, unlocking the door and opening it for her. She shivered as she slid in and Dean shut the door quickly running to the other side. She could tell the car hadn't been on too long ago because the was still warm on the inside. She shut her eyes inhaling the smell of the leather and her heart hurt thinking of the times they had shared in there.

They didn't speak as he turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Just go right out here," she pointed, "and it's the fourth house with the red door."

He nodded as they stayed silent. She looked up at him and her heart was going crazy.

It was after eight at night, so most cars were off the road, while meant little traffic as they continued on. It took less than five minutes until Dean pulled into the driveway of Kathryn's house. He turned the car off and put the keys in his pocket as they sat there again in silence. Kathryn was happy he had turned the car off that at least meant he was staying for a while. He turned in his seat to look at her and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever again. Their eyes never left each other's as Kathryn realized she was holding her breath. She let it out slowly and her chest hurt from the lack of oxygen. She was afraid if she spoke or moved he would leave so fast her head would spin.

She slowly inched towards him and it felt like forever till she finally was close enough for her to exhale with comfort. She searched his eyes for answers and he took his hands leading them through her hair and cupping her face. She leaned into this embrace and their noses touching. She closed her eyes as she felt got tears streaming down them. Her heart knew he wasn't here to stay and every minute felt like it was counting down as her chest tightened with pain.

She felt his lips on her cheeks kissing her eyes and nose, tracing her jawline with his mouth as she whimpered, the more she held back, the harder the tears spilled. She opened her eyes and looked into his, and she was shocked at the tears in his. His eyes glassy as a few spilled out and he stroked her face keeping her close. His eyes feel to her lips as he slowly pulled her in as his lips touched hers softly.

She moaned as she closed her eyes leaning into him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer as she tasted the salt on her face of their tears. He pulled her by the back of her head closer to him as if he was hanging on for his life. He kissed her hard and urgently.

"I missed you do much Katie baby," he spoke in a husky voice between kisses and she moaned with satisfaction.

He pulled away from her mouth but stayed close to her, "I came to tell you something baby," his voice cracked a little as he searched for the words. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes and there are things I've done that I can't take back but I know the life that I live. I know how it's going to end for me. I'm okay with that. But I wanted you to know, that when I ever I picture myself happy, it was always with you."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she was more confused now than ever. Her chest burned knows she buried her head in his chest trying to breathe. "Dean, what's going on? Why are you telling me this? What happened?"

"Nothing you have to worry about now. Listen, Kat, I'm..." He looked away from her. "Things are going to get bad." He looked back at her trying to keep it together. "You'll be protected but promise me you'll stay right here. No matter what you see on TV or hear on the radio you'll stay put right here."

"Dean you're scaring me, what happened? What are you going to do?" she had a hard time keeping her voice strong.

"Promise me? Please? I need you to do this...I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. If something happened to you I don't..." he looked at her urgently.

"How can you ask me that? After all this time, everything we've been through? You're showing up after six months of barely returning my calls or texts and asking me to do this?"

"Kathryn, I can't risk you getting hurt again, I lost you once and I told..." he looked away," I can't do that again. At this way I know you're safe, you living a normal life and I can't hold you back from that. I shouldn't have made you feel like it was wrong to want it." Dean pleaded with her.

"But I want it with you...Dean, I don't care if it takes forever...I love you..." she cried as she pleaded with him.

Dean's eyes softened as he looked into her swollen eyes, "you know I love you too, and I wish I could be here with you. My whole life I never thought I'd want this," he signaled toward the house and her clothes, "some normal apple pie life, but you baby, we're a game changer. I want this so bad, "he closed his eyes pressing his face to hers as Kathryn continued to cry.

"We're?" she whispered.

Dean closed his eyes, praying he would open them and things would be different, that he could stay and not break her heart.

"Listen, I'll send Sam to check on you, and Bobby, I know you can take care of yourself but just in case..." he said holding her close. She had her teeth clenched as she shook with tears.

"Dean let me help you, I know I can, you can't always save everyone," she stroked the back of his hair.

"Baby, you've saved me before, those things I did to you in hell, you never gave up on me, no matter what," he was trying to say the things he had always meant to.

"You know what they say, True love conquers all..." she whispered it in his ear as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I never thought that was true until you but I'm the only one that can save everyone. I just wanted you to know that okay? Please don't hate me Kathryn; I'm making sure you get taking care of, in more ways the one. But I have to go. I can't stay," he held her hands that were resting on his chest.

"How is this taking care of me if you're not here?" She started balling again, this was more then she had cried in her whole life, "Please stay, just for the night, Dean, I promise I'll do anything you want me to I swear, just give me one more night,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him and she cried harder. This feeling was worse than anything; she didn't know how to stop crying at this point. "Please," she whispered.

Dean knew he shouldn't, having this conversation with her had been hard enough, but leaving her would be way worse. He held her and let her cry it all out, as he stroked the back of her hair. He knew if he stayed it might make it easier on her and he felt

Like he owed it to her, so he decided to give her what she wanted, it was the least he could do.

"So, what's it look like in there?" he asked looking through the window to her house. The outside of it was nice with a wraparound porch. Her heart skipped as she knew it was his way of agreeing to stay. "Oh you know, velvet from the ceilings to the floor," she joked. He kissed her cheek and signaled toward the door. She climbed off him slowly as she grabbed her bag, wiping off her face with her sleeve and he looked at her holding her hand as he lead her out of the impala. She led him up the stairs clinging to his hand afraid if she let go he'd disappear.

She set the keys on the small hook by the door and he followed her in locking the door behind him. He smiled noting the salt lines and devils trap hidden under her door mat. She threw her purse down on a chair and she led him into the kitchen. His eyes widened at how big her house was. The ceilings were sky high, and the house was for at least four people. The walls were all painted different shades of brown, gold and yellow and the house felt like a home.

"I need a drink, please tell me you want one," she half smiled, he looked at her and her nerves were beyond torn up.

"Yea, that will be good." he stayed close to her as she walked to a small bar area and poured them two large glasses. She gulped hers down quickly and poured another one before bring Dean his.

"Easy tiger," he laughed as he took the glass from her hand and pulled her into him as he downed his drink. Kathryn spun around so her back was pressed against his stomach as she leaned against him trying to calm down.

"This is really nice," he said pointing to the house.

"Thanks, it's been taking me a while, it's a lot harder the. You think picking out all this stuff is easy, but Amy's been a lot of help." she looked around proud of the home she had made, even if it didn't have him in it.

"Well, it feels nice, in here, I don't know how but house should feel." he kissed the back of her head.

"Thanks, but it's still missing something, then it will really feel like a home." she said softly as she gulped down her drink fast and turned around slowly in his arms again to face him.

"Why did you keep it blonde?" he asked running his hands through her waves.

"I tried to dye it back, the color doesn't stick" she moved her hand to the edge of his shirt as she sat her glass down.

Dean left small kisses on her neck as she leaned closer to him pushed his jacket off onto the floor. Her lips met his as he pulled her against him. He picked her up and swapped places placing her on the counter as she pulled at his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He grabbed at her scrubs and yanked it off of her. "These are sexy by the way," as he threw them on the floor. "Who knew you could be so respectable?" his voice was husky with lust as his lips lingered in front of her mouth.

"Not quite the same as the sexy nurse costume?"

"He laughed, "No, then I think I like the Minnie mouse better."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled him close, "You would," He grinned at her and pulled her back into a kiss.

"Bedroom?" he asked between kisses.

"Upstairs last door in the right." He picked her up from the counter and walked her to the stairs. She kissed and bit at his neck causing him to stumble and laugh as he darted to the top. He opened the bedroom door and placed her softly on the bed. They both kicked their shoes off and Kathryn peeled off the rest of her clothes and as she lay back on the bed panting. As Dean removed his clothes and climbed top of her as he kissed up her legs. He parted them as he immediately headed for her center, inserting two fingers in side of her. She was soaking wet and he could feel her tightening over his fingers. She whimpered, she wanted him

And fast, it had been six months and she couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his mouth on her center and sucked on her clit making her hips buck against his face. As he curled his fingers in her and she could feel herself erupt with pleasure.

"Dean, please I can't wait," she begged.

He smiled wickedly at her and climbed up her kissing and nipping on the way up. When he reached her face he slowed down for a minute. If this was his last night with her, he wanted to savor it. He lay on his side next to her, "Come here," he whispered, signaling for her to come closer to him.

Kath into rolled toward him and he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her passionately, holding her face as she stroked her hair. At the sudden change is pace, Kathryn felt her heart ache again for him. He had his hand of the back of her neck pressing her close to him as she whimpered. He rolled back on top of her lips still pressed as he spread her legs, she felt herself gasp with anticipation. She could feel him pressed to her and as he slid in her slowly they both opened their eyes staring at each other.

"I love you, I always have, and do you know that?" Dean asked as he slowly worked into her making her squirm.

She couldn't speak as she dug her nails into his chest squealing as he filed her up.

"I love you too" it was barely a whisper was all she able to say as she felt the tears coming back.

She went to kiss him but he pulled back, and smiled, he wanted to soak up how she looked in this moment.

She could feel she was close as her eyes rolled as he went deeper into her. He sucked in her bottom lip making her cry out with pleasure. "I'll love you forever, no matter what, okay?" he groaned in her ear whispering those words. Tears began sliding down her face as she felt herself let go and as he trusted into her and she felt him come she quickly followed and they moved together making it last longer.

He lay there on top of her as he kissed her again. The taste of her lips was sweet as slowly pulled out of her and pulled her to his chest. They laid their noses touching as they caught their breath. "You're perfect," Dean whispered.

"Down right angelic," she teased.

He pulled her into a long kiss, once again taking her breath away.

"I'm sorry, about the last six months, those things I said to you I didn't mean, I'm sorry for a lot of things lately." he avoided looking at her again. She felt her chest hurt, this reminded her of the days before she died, and the de jam VI makes her uneasy.

"I don't want you to think that I was leaving you, it's not you that was the problem it was me... The hunting,"

Dean held her face, "you don't have I explain, I'm not mad..."

"I just want you to know, in case whatever you're doing really does mean I won't see you again...after I came back it's like I didn't have the heart for it anymore. It's like everywhere I looked, all I saw was fear, sadness, and pain. And this thing that Alistair put in me...I don't know it's like you said, I grew up never knowing I would want this, but now..."she pleaded to him.

"Now you don't understand how you never did. " he finished her sentence, he did understand now more than ever because he longed to be with her in this house, loving a normal life, but he felt too cursed to ever have it.

"There's only one thing missing, and then I wouldn't long for my old life..." she now avoided his eye contact.

"Kat, if I could be here with me would, but Sam..." he tried to explain but he didn't want to worry her about what was going on.

"I know baby, Sam needs you..." she choked back tears.

Dean heard the words and even his heart hurt.

"Please baby, don't cry," his voice sounded shaken as well. Kathryn buried her face in his neck. Her heart hurt so bad she felt like she was going to pass out. He rocked her and rubbed her back trying to calm her down again. As the room quieted down and Kathryn's breathing had slowed, they both closed their eyes trying to sleep. Dean missed holding her do much he was worried he was squeezing her too hard but before he knew it he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep and for once he felt relaxed.

Dean woke several hours later and he could hear a soft gurgling noise from Kathryn's stomach, ad he could help but laugh.

"Are you hungry?" he asked looking down at her noticing she had been awake for a while. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he was still chucking.

"I don't know, I was comfy," she said, "I'm sorry, I just worked three twelve hour shifts, and I hate hospital food."

He laughed, "You should have said something come on," he sat up and tossed her his button up shirt and he threw his boxers on and t shirts. She smiled watching him, as she dug around the room for her panties and followed him downstairs.

"So what does a nurse eat?" he teased opening her fridge as she sat at the breakfast island.

"I don't know same stuff smarty, I honestly want a sandwich, but let me make it, you're a guest." she rose pushing him to a chair as she kissed his cheek. She looked at the clock and it was two in the morning, her heart sunk because if she knew Dean well enough he wouldn't be her much longer after sunrise.

Kathryn walked to the fridge and took the stuff out to make a sandwich with, while Dean watched memorized by her. She reached for plates and as she stood on her tiptoes His shirt she was wearing rode up revealing just enough to make him lick his lips and turn his head.

"Okay, maybe you're a guest but stop watching me struggle," she wined turning around without the plates in her hand.

He rose quietly and walked to her pressing his body against hers seductively, she stood there so small compared to him. He reached above her grabbing what she had wanted and placed them on the counter staring into her eyes. He brought her chin to his mouth and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She shivered slightly as her layer her head down for second on his heart listening to it beat slowly.

"Thank you," she whispered. He stayed at the counter as she moved to finish making their food. She grabbed a bottle two beers from the fridge and set everything up on a small tray.

"Where are we going?" Dean looked confused at the beer table she was avoiding sitting at.

"Back to bed," she replied as she struts out of the kitchen returning to the bedroom with Dean following her smiling the whole way.

As they sat in bed eating quietly, Kathryn turned the TV on for background noise. She flipped around until she settled on Dirty Dancing.

"So, where are you going when you leave here?" she asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know yet why?"

She sat there silent for a minute, "Sam called while me while you were asleep. He wanted to know if you were here, why didn't you tell him where you were going?" Kathryn could tell something was going on between them.

"Sam doesn't need a play by play every time I leave, obviously he knew where I was," Dean answered no chanlanty.

"Listen, I don't want to ruin you being here and you to feel like I'm interacting you, but why won't you tell me what's really I going on? Because trust me, I could find out without asking you, but normally we don't lie to each other," Kathryn stared at Dean searching for answers.

Dean took a long drink from his beer, "I don't want you to be worried with this, I know you, and you'll try and stop me,"

"If the roles were reversed would you do the same?"

"It's no one's job to protect me," Dean said and Kathryn could hear anger rising in his voice.

"How can you say that? Everyone needs to be saved at one point." Kathryn felt tears rolling in her eyes, as she thought back to hell and what she had done and went through to save him.

Dean rose from the bed looking out the window. "I'm going to say yes..."

Fear washed over her as she thought of what that meant.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

He looked down and smiled, "You sound like Sam."

"Why does that make you smile? You're just going to give up? That's why your here isn't it, and that's why Sam sounded so worried." she pieced it together as she felt sick after eating and drinking.

Dean couldn't even look at her as he heard the disappointment in her voice and fear.

"Kathryn,"

He heard her sobbing and he got sick to his stomach.

"Hey," he rushed to her and knelt down rubbing her bare legs, "this is why I didn't want you to worry, I shouldn't have come here," he leaned in and kissed her thighs.

"So now I'm a mistake?" she glared at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he looked at her shocked she would suggest that, "I meant I shouldn't have upset you. This isn't your problem, so Sam or I shouldn't bother with this. It's my responsibility. I can't keep running from it."

"Dean, promise me you won't say yes, you of all people know what they'll do to you, and for what? They can't be trusted! They wanted Sam to set Lucifer free so what makes you think this isn't a trap? You and Sam are the best defense against the devil and they want to lock you in? Tell me every instinct you have its saying this is wrong?" she pleaded with him.

Even though he agreed with her, he didn't see any other option.

He reached for her face kissing her,

She pulled away, "Don't try and..." he pulled her mouth to his close and held her neck so she couldn't move. The harder he kissed her the more out of breath she was. As he over from her lips to head to the spot on her neck she could barely catch her breath to talk. He immediately ripped at her clothes and kissed his way down her stomach pushing her back so he could peel her panties off. She leaned back up on her elbows trying to stop him but he was to strong and determined to not talk about anything. He gripped her hips with his hands and pulled her down closer to his mouth making her lose her balance on her elbows. She groaned but before any protest he started kissing and sucking on her inner thigh, which at first tickled but soon the laugh turned into a moan as she felt herself getting wetter for him. He teased the left thigh then immediately switched to the right. She yelps with pleasure as he circled around what she desired the most.

"Why are you doing this, "she moaned, "Dean, please," she tried to stop him but he kissed at her middle, sucking and biting softly as his tongue darted in and out of her. Kathryn could feel herself erupting with pleasure as she lost all focus on what Dean had told her as she called out his name slowly moving her hips within his grasp. He broke away his mouth from her and replaced it with two fingers slightly curled as they moved In And out of her. "You know, this would be heaven for me baby, spending all night inside of your hot little body," he looked up at her his eyes full of lust climbing closer to her face. As he slowly pulled his fingers out of her leaving her panting but she recovered quickly. As Dean moved to take his clothes off Kathryn leap from the bed.

"What's wrong?" he looked confused as his shirt dropped to the floor. He stood up on his knees and only boxers and the sight of him made her heart race as she tried to put distance between them.

"Stop distracting me," she panted barely breathing.

"Don't act like you didn't like it," he stared at her and smiled wickedly and it made her body ache.

"Dean, I love you more than anything, I can't just let you walk out of her to say yes...look at what those angel and demons are doing to us? Don't you see?"

He looked down at the floor not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Ever since the deal and hell, the demon blood is Sam, the angel blood on me, and now this you guys as vessels? Dean I don't trust them, anyone for that matter, even Castiel. The only I ever trusted was this," she signaled toward then two of them.

He walked from the bed to her and took her hands in his and brought his chest close to her.

"What does this mean for us if you go? What am I supposed to do just pretend I don't know what's going on? Forget about you? How could I..." her voice cracked.

Dean didn't know what to say as he stood there his hands in her hips rocking her slightly praying the closeness will bring some small comfort.

"I want you to stay, with me I want to be the one you come home to. I want to have dinner on the table and you to have a normal job that you tell me about. I want us to be a family, I want..." she was afraid to continue Bessie she knew she was overloading him, " I want to have kids one day, not tomorrow or anytime soon, but one day I would and I want it with you. I know that you want to. Every time you look at me or kiss me I know it's true. I know nothing will ever be a sweet or as true as this." she placed her hand on his heart. He closed his eyes trying to hide the tears because she was right a part of him did want all of that, but he knew he could never have it.

"Kathryn, it doesn't matter if I want those things or not, it's never going to happen."

"It matters to me," she pressed his hand on her heart as she inched closer. "You matter to me, I don't want you to say yes...if you do...it's going to kill us." she had her hand hooked in his jeans.

"Kat, look at me," Dean pulled her to the bed and he sat down staring up at her.

"I love you, more than I ever thought I could love someone and if things were different..." he stopped afraid to say the next words." I can't risk you getting hurt, they know our weaknesses, me, you, Sam, bobby, anyone we love is a target. Baby, I want those things with you, I swear, but if I don't do this everyone is going to die."

Kathryn could say anything, the selfish part of her wanted to say screw everyone else, but she knew how they had been raised, the responsibly of everyone else weighed higher than their own. She stared into His eyes realizing this was going to be there last night together. With tears in both their eyes she smiled at him holding his face her hands. She straddled him and pressed her lips to his savoring the kiss.

"If this is your last night, I don't want to argue. I trust you whatever, you're going to do I'm with you okay?" Dean wiped the tears sliding from her eyes. He nodded and pulled her into a kiss, his movements were now soft and loving. Kathryn's heart raced as he moved to lay her down on the bed softly. "Dean?" she said softly in the dark as he kissed her neck softly, running his hands over her shirt. "Hmm," he stopped looking into her eyes. "I'm yours forever, no matter what, here or gone, heaven or hell, alive. Or dead, okay?" her voice was soft as it cut through the darkness.

"Try telling that to ," he grinned, unbuttoned her shirt as he kissed the middle of her chest.

"I've been waiting for a comment about that all night," she shook her lead smiling, "Well, I'll make him understand," she laid back shutting her eyes as Dean kissed her down her stomach to her tattoo. He bit at it softly then began sucking on it as he rubbed his hands up her thighs.

"Baby, I knew you mine, from the first day I laid eyes on you, I was just too stupid to realize it." Dean's heart hurt as he moved back to her mouth and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Kathryn could feel the sun shining in her face as it crept through the windows. She instantly felt coolness in the bed and she turned around and the bed was empty. Her heart fell as she scrambled up; throwing on Dean's shirt she wore last night and ran down the stairs. As Kathryn made it downstairs swiftly she opened the front door and there is the driveway was the impala, parked right where Dean left it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a small tear fall from her eyes.

"Did you really think I just left?" Kathryn turned around to see Dean, freshly dressed and standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"It wouldn't be the first time, old habits die hard." Kathryn stood there staring at Dean. He looked good in her kitchen; she thought how nice it would be to wake up to this every day.

"Well, I have to get back, Sam's been calling and the last thing I want is any angels coming up here looking for Me." he sipped his coffee

"Wait like ten minutes and I'll be right back." she didn't wait for an answer as she as scrambled upstairs to the shower. She hopped in, brushed her teeth, and washed her hair and body as quickly as she could. When she finished she flew out of the glass doors almost tripping and laughing. She ran to her closest trying to find something sexy and comfortable to wear. She slipped on a light grey cotton dress that had three quarter sleeves. The fabric was slinky do it clung to her body. And the dress length stopped mid-thigh. She pulled on some sparky purple socks and a long sparrow necklace. As she ran to the mirror she braided her blonde hair in her usual side braid and ran down the stairs applying lip gloss.

She heard Dean whistle from the table as she smiled.

"I don't want the last time you see me to be with bed head and pillow creates on my face," she teased.

She walked in the kitchen and went to the fridge to pour herself a glass of orange juice, her nerves were too uneasy for coffee. As she sipped it with the fridge door still open she felt Dean come up behind her and wrap his arms wound her waist and rest his chin in her shoulders." I love you," he said softly.

Her chest tightened as she nodded unable to say anything all of a sudden. He pulled back turning her towards him. Kathryn placed the glass on the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, massaging the back of his hair as she smiled, titling her head , and pressed her lips softly in his at first, then Dean grabbed the back in hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss, that when he pulled away until she was breathless.

"Promise me you'll stay here, and do what I asked?"

"When have I ever done what I was told?" she grinned at him, "I'm kidding, if that's what you want, then I promise." he swayed her around the kitchen taking a mental note of how good her little body felt. He nodded and pressed his lips to hers again. When he pulled away this time he pressed his nose the hers closing his eyes and Kathryn could tell he was keeping from crying...

Dean led her to the front door grabbing his duffle bag as they head to the impala.

He popped the trunk and threw the bag in there and looked around, the neighborhood was quiet, birds were chirping and everything seemed peaceful. He looked back at Kathryn, her arms held close to her body for comfort, and mentally prayed to him that she would be okay. Dean walked to the driver's side door and leaned against it his hand his pockets, unsure what to say.

Kathryn stood in front of him, so little and fragile, and he reached for her hands. Kathryn accepted his, and as she walked closed to him he pulled her into a very passionate kiss. He wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly as she felt tears streaming now.

"I love you, baby, and okay? No matter what?" she said between kisses, trying to wipe her tears off into her sleeve.

"I love you too baby, I wish I could stay with you, but," he looked down she already knew what the answer would be.

She pulled away from him, even though it has been hard, he kissed her hands and sat down in the impala, shutting the door as she watched.

He reached through the window for her hand and he kissed her palm, like he had done so many times before, making her laugh.

"Goodbye, Kathryn," he said softly.

She nodded, tears streaming, she refused to say goodbye, "I love you," she whispered backing away from the impala.

She walks up the drive way still facing him as he started the engine and put the car in reverse. She waved to him letting him know she was okay; he nodded at her smiling, and backed out of the driveway. Kathryn turned quickly unable to watch him really leave. She heard the music of the impala click on, and she brings me love echoed loudly through her neighborhood. She smiles herself and looked back, but he was gone, and the song faded as he left her neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO MONTHS LATER

Kathryn hadn't heard from Dean or anyone for tht matter, like se had expected. She prayed every night that he was safe, and had to fight the urge to go to Bobby's or pick up the phone, but she had promised, and that meant something to Dean, so it did to her.

Amy had stopped by Kathryn's house on her way home to ask her opinions on some dresses she bought for her date with a lawyer he met at the hospital. They had been doing more drinking then anything.

"So, black or red?" Amy asked leaning back on the bed in Kathyns room.

"What? Whe're do you see a red dress?" Kathyn looked at the piles around her of Amy's clothes and hers she had tried to convince her to wear.

"lingerie silly," she giggled

"You don't even know his last name yet and your worried about lingerie?" Kathryn rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Listen, a girls got to be prepared," she pulled her t shirt to show Kathyn the corset she had on.

"Really, you just got off work and you came here dressed like tht? Did you plan on getting laid here or in the way?" she poked fun at her friend as the two girls laughed.

They were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Kathryn shrugged, "Well, I better be going anyway, it's a long walk across the street to my house." she smiled as she gather her clothes and followed Katryn to the front door. Both of them couldn't stop laughing as they held the stairs trying to keep there balance, a bottle and a half of wine later.

"Hey, you get the door my purse is in the kitchen," se threw the clothes on the floor and headed in.

Kathryn dint even look a lot the peep hole as he swung the door open.

Dean stood in the doorway drenched from the rain with red puffy eyes. Kathryn's heart sunk as she could tell something was really wrong this time.

"oh my god, Dean are you okay? You're soaked!" they both stood their frozen. "What are you doing here? I thought..." she didn't know how I react or what to do. He looked so sad it made her cry. Without hesitating she stepped forward and three her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck and thankfully he grabbed her hips pulling her closer. Kathryn didn't even know why she was crying when he obviously needed comfort but in there embrace she felt him shaking. She didn't know if it was because he was cold from the rain or he was that upset.

"Hey, it's okay, come in, do you want some coffee?" she asked as pulled back to look at him.

Kathyn heard footsteps behind her and she prayed Amy would behave.

"Hey, Dean! Your back that's awesome! " she had her purse in her hand and she reached for the clothes she had thrown on the floor. She was too drunk to notice anything.

Still holding Deans hands, she moved him inside as Amy walked by them.

"Amy, I'll call you later, good luck with the date."

Amy smiled and hugged Kathryn, "Isn't she the greatest, always thinking of others." she looked at Dean. "God, your sexy, if you too ever can't work it out..."

"Bye Amy." Kathryn shooed her out the door.

Dean stayed quiet, smiling at Amy. He stayed close to Kathryn as she watched Amy make it to her house safely then she closed the door staying close to Dean. Her was began hurting and se instantly wished she hadn't of drank so much, but what they both need was coffee.

"Come on, take your jacket off it soaking wet, leave it over hear and I'll wash it later." she looked at him, his eyes full of worry, "Do you want to come in the kitchen with me while I make coffee?"

He nodded and followed closely to the kitchen. He looked around the house this time he noticed pictures of the two of them through out the house. He smiled thinking of his last time here and she said she was going to let people now she was his. When they reached the kitchen Kathryn let him to a bar stool and separating from him long enough to start the coffee pot. She immediately returned, pulling off her long sleeve shirt that was drenched from her embrace with Dean

"Sorry about that," Dean spoke finally.

"It will be alright, I've got a washer and dryer, it will be as good as new."

He reached for her hand tracing her fingers with his. "I don't mean to interrupt you and Amy,"

"She was leaving anyway, she'd been here for hours," Kathryn motioned to the wine bottles in the sink, "long enough to drink all that, shes got this big date tomorrow night."

Dean just nodded his head, half listening as he still played with her palm.

She moved to stand between his legs and put both of his hands on her hips. Dean was still avoiding eye contact as she massaged the back of his head. He looked up at her finally and with tears in his eyes said, "He's ...dead, Sam's de-dead."

Fear washed over her as she felt herself going pale. She didn't even know what to do next, as Dean buried his face in chest and pulled her close. Kathryn could hear him crying trying to muffle the sound in her shirt.

She stayed still choking back her own tears, trying to be strong for him,"Shh...it's going to be okay, I promise, just relax.." she rubbed his back and tried to soothe him.

The coffee pot beeped loudly startling her as Dean slowly let go of her. She walked slowly to the pot never taking her eyes if Dean as she poured them two cups of coffee. She Also reached for a bottle of whiskey she had and a glass, she knew him well enough to think he needed it.

"Do you want to go sit on the couch? Or we can lay down in my room? Whatever you want baby." she stood there clueless of how to deal with this. Dean rarely eve showed any kind of emotion sober, let alone drunk.

He cleared his throat, "Is the living room okay?" he asked weakly. Kathryn nodded and grabbed a tray putting the coffee and glasses on it. She handed Dean the whiskey, and grabbed a bag of pretzels, when se was nervous she snacked, and she was definitely nervous now. She lead him into the living room setting the tray down in her coffee table and she motioned for him to sit on the couch with her. Dean followed her slowly, kicking his shoes off and sitting close to her. He leaned back on the sofa closing his eyes for a min and rubbing his face, as Kathryn grabbed the remote and put on the stereo for background noise, she didn't want him to feel like he had to talk.

"Come here," Dean pulled at Kathryn's hand as he motioned her to lay down facing him. He snuggled close to her ad pulled a pillow under there heads as they faced each other nosed touching.

Kathryn took a deep breath, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" se whispered.

His eyes saddened as he took a deep breath, "I never said yes, Sam stopped me. When it came time to, you were right, so they had Adam, our brother and he's taking my place."

Kathryn nodded as she rubbed his chest and he pulled her close locking his legs with hers. He explained the rings from the horseman and how Sam had wanted to put lucifer back in his cage because he let him out, and with Adam as Michael they didn't have many options.

"Sam had to drink demon blood to take on Lucifer, he was able to gain control over his body and throw him

and Michael into the cage."

Kathryn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dean was there the while watching this.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I should have been there with you," tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry, trust me that was the last place you would have wanted to be. It's my fault I was supposed to protect him, I promise my dad, I'd watching out or Samm-" his voice broke again as he cried closing his eyes as he pressed her face to hers.

"I can't believe I let him to that, and now he's gone...he made me promise..." Dean couldn't gain control of his voice as he ran his hand s through her hair.

"Baby it's not your fault, Sam loved you, you were everything to him. I'm see he just wanted a chance to save you for a change. "

Kathryn wipes his tears from his eyes with her thumbs, she fought the urge to kiss him afraid to move.

"I'm sorry Kat, about everything, I really am. If you want me to go, I will, I just didn't know where to go."

"Dean, I wouldn't want you anywhere else. This is where I want you if you want to be here."

He nodded pressing his lips lightly on hers, sucking her bottom lip.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something or order food?" Kathryn offered.

Dean seemed to be getting a hold of himself, " No, it was a long drive from Bobby's I ate in the way."

"Do you want your coffee," she moved to grab the cups but he held her close.

"Please don't get up yet," he pleaded with her.

"Okay, I'm sorry." she nuzzled back to him. She stroked his cheek. "Did you tell Bobby where you are? I don't want him to worry."

"He knows, I told him." Dean stared at her, having her close made him feel a lot better. The hole inside of him was beginning to feel a little better.

"Can I ask you something?" Kathryn whispered afraid to send him off the deep end.

Dean nodded.

"You said Sam made you promise...promise what.?"

"He wanted me to come be with you, he doesnt want me to save him from the cage." his voice cracked, " he said he hoped you were dumb enough to take me back." he laughed a little.

"Good thing he's right about that.." she joked.

Dean smiled and pulled her into a kiss. He pressed his lips on hers softly. She moaned softly, as his tongue traced her lips as she opened her mouth letting him in. As she held his face he deepens the kiss groaning as he pulled her closer and rolled her on top of him.

They were interrupted by Kathryns house phone ringing .

She looked at him, "I don't have to get it," unwillingly to break them apart.

He smiled at her, "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere I promise."

She nodded as she jumped up to grab the phone from the kitchen.

She ran back in the livig room, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me, am I interrupting anything." Amy laughed on the other end.

"Kinda are you okay?"

"I'm so drunk, I can't get out of this corset, can u send Dean over to help me?" she slurred in the phone.

"Really?" Kathryn laughed.

"I'm kidding, just wanted to make sure you two were okay," Amy sounded sincere.

"Yea, we will be," Kathryn leaned in the doorway, watching Dean take a big gulp of whiskey from the bottle. She smiled." Well, I'm off tomorrow but I wanted to know if you needed to tell Ashley you needed some time off because Deans there. She's just texted me and asked if we needed any days off.

"Yea, that will be good, how ever many in a row without me getting I trouble." Kathryn was happy she didn't feel like he was ready to be left alone.

"Great , well have fun girlie and think about what I said!" she hung up all of a sudden and Kathryn shook her head, that girl couldn't handle her alcohol.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked looking up at her from the sofa.

"Amy wants you to help her take off her lingerie because she's too drunk." Kathryn smiled.

"Next time tell her just to call directly," he teased.

"Well, I'm all yours for a few days, I just got my work schedule." she smiled at him.

He smiled back happy she wasn't leaving. "Um, I'm going to get some clothes out of the car , it stopped raining finally. I want to take a shower."

"Okay, I'll go get it ready for you, I'll meet you upstairs, the one in my room has the best pressure."

He nodded and walked by her kissing her forhead and headed outside leaving the door slightly open. Kathryn ran upstairs and found some towels in her room and turned the shower on letting the steam fill the room as she closed the glass doors and sat on the tub waiting. She heard his foot steps as he dropped his duffle bag in the floor, "come here," Dean said smiling now. Kathryn rose as walked towards him. His mood seemed a little calmer as he pulled her into a kiss. He pulled her close as he fiddled with her yoga pants. He kissed her cheek up to her ear,"Come in with me?" he smiled and she nodded and began ripping at his clothes and hers as things heated up fast. She moaned as there skin touched and they swayed into the shower, shutting the doors behind them. He pushed her against the tiles and the coolness made her gasp in the heat. He smiled as he bit at her neck and sucked. "You taste so good," he whispered. Things were moving so fast Kathryn's head was spinning. The water washed over them as they moaned in the heat of the shower. He pulled away from her and raised her up holding him against the wall. He stared into her eyes, "I love you baby, I'm so sorry," he moved his thumb across her bottom lip and bit at it playfully. "You're here now, that's all I care about," she whispered pulling him back to her mouth. He reached and put himself to her, sliding in her slowly,as they moaned in each others mouths. His rhythm was slow as she felt every curve of him and squirmed feeling herself get flushed. "I'm not going anywhere okay?" he panted as he quickened his pace, trying to hold himself together. Being close to her was the only thing that made him forget about Sam. She pushed herself down on him harder unable to control herself. "Sit down," she ordered. He smiled lowering her and sitting on the shower seat that curved out of the wall. She lowered herself on him, facing towards him as she placed one leg bent close to her and the one straight down. She bit at his shoulder as he scratched at her back holding her shoulders to bring her down. She felt like she couldn't get him close enough or deep enough as her orgasm lingered.

She moved again spinning herself around on him so her back was too him, he laughed all of a sudden, "You are so sexy," he grabbed her thighs and pushed her up and down in him. Hearing him laugh made her heart warm up and before she knew it she was coming, as she leaned forward rocking on him, he followed swiftly and he held her by the back of the neck as he massaged his hands down he back kissing and biting as he groaned.

The water beat down on them as the relaxed catching there breath. Kathryn sat up and pulling pulled Dean to his feet and let the water wash over them as he wrapped her hands around his neck swaying her around. He grinned as he grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair then his. Kathryn shaped Deans hair into a Mohawk as she laughed. "So sexy" she kissed at the to of his noise.

"Are you okay? Is that stupid to ask?" Kathryn sounded worried as Dean rinsed her hair for her.

"Ask me in a few days." he said calmly. She nodded turning towards him.

"I'm really tired from driving, do you care if we lay down? I'm didn't realize how tired I am."

"Of course," she rubbed his arms as she leaned up and kissed his lips. "Come on, " she turned the water off and handed him a towel as she rang her hair our and wrapped a towel around her body. They stepped out of the shower and headed to the double sinks. Dean stood in front of the empty sink and preceded to get dressed as Kathryn headed to walk in closest. She leafed through her lingerie trying to find something comfortable but sexy. She grabbed a black lace bando and wore it under a a pale pink stain baby doll with lace pants.

As she slipped out of the closest Dean had already climbed in to bed, "Are you alright?" she called through the door as she combed her hair.

"Yeah, ." hai voice sounded sleepy.

She blew her dry with a diffuser into soft waves and rubbed some lotion on herself.

She turned the light and and came into the bedroom. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed and all the lights were cut off.

"Were you waiting for me?" she walked towards him reaching for his hand. He kissed her palm, " What side do you sleep on here?"

She laughed, "The same side I always do silly. She crawled in the bed and climbed in the left side where the windows was and Dean followed, on the right. They moved to the center and he pulled her to his chest, facing each other as they were wrapped the blanket around each other. "I'm glad your here baby, not for the reason that brought you here, but you know what I mean. " she whispered to his mouth.

He nodded, and Kathryn could see tears in his eyes. "Whatever you need, let me know, I don't want to smother you."

"Kathryn we've been apart steady other than one night for eight months, the last thing I want is space ."

He closed his eyes and kissed her lip as he nuzzled her closer.

Kathryn kissed him back and settled down closing her eyes as send she drifted off to sleep praying everyone would be okay.

Kathryn sleep peacefully. Her internal clock woke her up early and Dean was stil asleep facing her. She kissed his forehead and climbed out I bed quietly. She wanted to surprise him and wash all of his clothes and make room for him in her house. She used the bathroom downstairs to stay quiet. She grabbed his duffel bag from the bathroom and took his keys out of his pocket. She snuck out to the impala and removed all his bags with clothes and toiletries. She locked it back and ran into her house. She threw his clothes in the washer and put his shoes away by the door and in her closet. She checked on him and he was still sleeping now hugging a pillow as she rearranged the bathroom with his stuff. She scribbled a note quickly and left it on the nightstand under his phone and headed out to go shopping. Within a few hours Kathryn had been all over two and had her sub stuffed with groceries, stuff for the house, and clothes for Dean.

She pulled up to the house and Dean was leaning against the impala talking Amy and Kevin, the guy she was taking a date.

As Kathryn walked towards them she smiled at how cute Dean was talking to them.

"Hi, sorry I thought you'd Still be asleep, you should have called me,." Kathryn reached for Deans hand."You feel any better?"

"What did you do? Buy out the whole store?" Amu joked checking out the bags in her car.

"Well, when i haven't been home in a while, jaut like to keep things stocked,l she flats at Amy.

"Oh, we'll Dean was just telling us he was back for good. Thats great!"Amy raised her eyebrows at Kathryn.

we're just coming over I invite you two out tonight

After our date...drink at Chicora?" she squealed. Kathryn honestly didn't feel like going out, especially of Dean didn't want to.

"Umm..I don't know, I'm kind of tired from cleaning all the morning.."Kathryn could feel Amy getting disappointed.

"Ahh, come on baby, one drink? Itll be fun right?" Dean put his arm around her and kissed her head whispering in her eyes, "well be fine."

"See it's settled, well meet you at nine. Don't worry Dean Kathryn knows where it is! Bye you guys!" Amy grabbed Kevin and they walked across the street to her house.

"We don't have go, don't make Amy pressure you into it," Kathryn looked up at Dean concerned.

"She didn't, come on baby, keeping busy make me not think bout it." he lowered his eyes avoiding hers. She pressed her lips on his softly, "I love you," she said leaning her head in his chest.

"Come on, let's put all this stuff away," he said motion to her full car. "What is all this stuff?" he laughed.

"I just wanted you to have stuff you like, I don't know technically we've never lived together, so maybe I went over board." her face flushed slightly and Dean laughed.

It two three trips I put all the stuff in the house, and by the time Kathryn had put everything away where t belonged she had a headache.

"You okay?" Dean asked from the kitchen table. He had been drink a beer like Kathryn ordered, no helping, no cleaning.

"Hmm...yea, idk my head hurts, I woke up really early, and I guess all that wine last night," she opened the cabinets looking for aspirin.

"Hey, sit down, relax," Dean else from the table beer in hand and grabbed for Kathryn pulling her close

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you, " she smiled leaning her head in her hands.

"What did you tell me everybody need to be saved? Come on, come lay down with me." he grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs. Katheyn walked in her bedroom and smiled, "You made the bed? That's so sweet." she kicked her sneakers off and climbed into te middle of the bed an Dean closed the curtains, blocking the light from coming. Dean grabbed a throw blanket and threw it over her as he climbed in the bed sitting up as he pulled Kathryn's head to his lap and ran his tigers through her hair."How's this?" he asked

"hmm...good," she closed her eyes. "Put on the tv if you want, we can watch a movie." She handed the remote and let him channel surf as she resumed her position. "did you sleep okay?"

"Yea, I forgot how nice it is to sleep in a real bed," he smiled, " and I forgot how comfortable you are."

She smiled, maybe this was going to work. She was worried because he was always a hunter and she prayed he could really be happy, because now he was here she had everything she wanted.

"So what are your plans for everything? What are you going to do when I go back to work?" she asked closing her eyes her again.

"is you begins sugar mama out of the question?" he laughed pushing her hair off her neck.

"Dean, Im not worried about that, Now that your here I want to sync my schedule with yours, obviously if I have you to come home too I won't be at work 24/7 like Amy says," Kathryn winched as her head began throbbing.

"Well figure it out, Amy said her brother owed a construction company in town and that she could set that up, are you sure your okay?". He looked down at her concerned.

"I'm fine daddy, come here.." she said softly as pulled him down to her mouth. He pressed his lips on her softly and she smiled as she playfully but at his bottom lip.

"I love it when you call me daddy," he laughed as he moved so he was straddling her.

They stres at each other not saying anything for a few min. "Thank you, " he said as he kissed her jawline to her neck.

"For what?"

"For being you," he smiled. As he rose, " I think I'm going to drive around town a little, why don't you take a nap, get rid of your headache and I'll be back before you wake up."

Katheyns stomach flip flopped at the idea of being seperated but she was afriad to push him. " Okay," she nuzzles in the middle of the bed and blew him a kiss. "are you sure?" unable to hide the fear in her voice.

He frowned," I promise I'll be back Kat, I won't even be gone an hour." she nodded as he walked over kissing her slowly trying his best to reassure her.

She closed her eyes as she heard the bedroom door shut softly and his footsteps down the stairs.

Kathryn rose and walked slowly to the window trying to peak and make sure he was okay. She saw him walk

To the car and as of a sudden stop and turn around staring at her. He winked at her as he got in the car and pulled out her driveway. She laid back down in the middle of bed feeling sick to her stomach now. She wasn't ready to be apart yet, as she felt tears in her eyes.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled to Deans number and even though she felt like it was a bad idea, see texted him: I miss you already.

Dean texted back quickly: ditto babe. I swear I'm okay just need some air, go to sleep! :)

She smiled feeling slightlly relieved.

She put the phone on the dresser and walked to the closet. She shed her clothes and grabbed one of Deans shirts. She held it to her face as she breathed him and tears welled in her eyes. She crawled back into bed, and closed her eyes. She softly cried herself to sleep, her headache still raging as she finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn heard the soft buzzing of her phone and she stretched out on the bed. Her heart raced as she searched the room for Dean. She looked at her watch and it had been two and half hours since he had left. She rushed from her room downstairs and checked the drive way and she felt her self cry out. Where was he? She panicked reaching for the house phone dialing his cell as she searched the other rooms. She could hear the buzzing of Acdc and she spotted it sitting on the coffee table. Great he left with out it. She walked to the back of the house walking out on the porch and she spotted the impala sticking out I the shed in the back. She jogged out still only wearing Deans t shirt and nothing else without even thinking.

"Dean," she called softly as she came around the front.

"Yea," he yelled coming out from the shed. He had moved all the boxes making room for the impala and she spotted a tarp and a couple boxes from his trunk with clothes and books.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I ran into Amy's brother down at the hardware store and he gave me a job, with a work truck company credit card..all that." He grinned as he continued moving things out of the trunk.

"That's great, but what are you doing to her?" Kathryn was confused.

"Parking her for a while, she needs a rest." He smiled. "God, your sexy," he looked her up and down noticing his shirt and how well she wore it.

"He's dropping the truck off tonight, and I start in a couple days." He walked over to her holding her hips as he kissed her lips softly. "How's your head?" He brushed her hair from her face concerned.

"Better, you had me scared." She looked up at him tears rimming her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I checked on you, but you needed it. Plus I wanted to get this done." He walked over to the impala and covered her with the tarp as f he was tucking her in.

"Are you sure? There's room for both, my cars in the garage, I never drive it we can switch." She offered

He smiled," nah, it's a fresh start and she'll get out, she needs her beauty sleep."

Kathryn nodded as he closed up the garage and they walked back to the house.

"You keep walking around like that, and well never leave the house ," he whispered in her we as they came back to henhouse. She smiled as he reached for his hand and they walked into the kitchen. Kathryn hopped up on the island as Dean went to the fridge pulling out a beer for them.

"Hey, I was going to go shopping Before we go out tonight, you want to come?" Kathryn asked taking a long drink from her beer. "We can grab dinner before or eat at the bar."

"Yea, but didn't you buy enough stuff?" He teased.

"We'll, I thought we could go for you, you know work clothes that stuff. My treat.." She coaxed.

"Kat, you don't have to do that,"'he placed his hands on her knees.

"Stop, I want to, this is what normal apple pie relationships do, besides I'm a nurse who hasn't spent any moment in eight months, I make 28 an hour, all I have is money." She reassured him.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked her.

"I've got rally low standards." She teased. "Let me throw some real clothes in and well go, the malls close." She kissed him softly, "do you know I love you?" She asked him.

He nodded, "I love you too,"

She hopped down and walked upstairs inher closet and some black skinny jeans, an gray tank top and she pulled a grey sweater over it. She wrapped a cream

Colored scarf around her neck and slid into her black ankle boots. She walked downstairs and dean as awaiting for her with his jacket already on whistling.

"Where are your keys babe?"

"Coffee table or fridge, pick one," she laughed.

Luckily they were on the coffee table. She grabbed her purse and they locked the house and headed to the mall in her mustang. Kathryn stayed close to Dean afraid of the separation. He rested his hand on her thigh the short drive sending tingles through her body. The mall was only fifteen minutes from her house and they pulled into a semi busy parking lot. It was only a Thursday night and in a town as small as this anlotnof people choice to hangout there. Dean turned the car off and as Kathryn went to open her door he pulled by her wrist close to him and grabbed her face kissing her softly.

"What was that for?" She asked slightly breathless.

He stared at her with a serious expression on his face and she could feel his heart aching for Sam. Even though e might have been mad she wanted to know what he was feeling. She scooted closer to him, kissing him just as softly as he had her and she carefully slid her hand up his shirt while she had him distracted. As her hand was plaed on his heart she moaned slightly in frustration but he might have though it was in pleasure as she felt him open up in her hand. Kathryn felt her chest tighten as she felt how dean was reall feeling and it was empty and hurting that he almost wished she hadn't touched him at all. She could see a field and for a second Sams face flashed in her head but before she could search dean pulled her hand out of her shirt.

Katheyn stared at him breathless with tears in her eyes, "I..m sorry, I don't know why I did that," she said sheepishly praying he wasn't mad.

"I didn't realize you could still do stuff like that," dean said softly.

"Sometimes, if I concentrate hard enough or out of no where I can, dean I'm sorry unjust hate it you feel like this," she pleaded as her hands touched his face .

"Me too, but you being here is helping, but next time ask before you so that," he smiled at her, "you might not like what you see."

Kathryn nodded as she pressed her lips on his, "promise, but I don't care what it is, I feel like because I wasn't there I'm responsible for you feeling this way, maybe I could have.,"

"Baby, nothing could have helped, and the last place I would have wanted you was there getting hurt, then you would be here now." Dean rubbe dt he back of her neck soothingly.

"Alright enough serious talk, let's go" she smiled and he nodded as they got out of the car and walked into the mall. Kathryn walked close to Dean and he reached for we hand tickling her palm before holding her close as they walked around. He didn't really know where to go as she dragged him around for a little bit.

They headed into the biggest department store the mall had and Kathryn knew Dean hated to shop so she took the imitative and let him follow her. She would have just don't it alone but she didn't like leaving him especially if he was as sad as she had felt. Kathryn stopped in the med department and searched for a cart which she fouls by the register.

"Excuse me, do you and your husband need and help?" He elderly women at the counter asked as Kathryn walked around.

Dean smiled at Kathryn, "no, my wide knows what she's doing,"

"Your silly," Kathyn said as she walked around searching through jeans and dress pants for him.

"How do you know what size pants I wear?" He asked leaning on the vary as dug around stacks of pants.

"Um..I did your laundry for years, and I'm noisy like that."

He laughed as she threw the jeans and khakis into the cart as well as t shirts and buttons up she had picked along the way. Dean stayed quiet watching her the whole time. As they neared the entrance and Kathryn picked out belts he spotted a coffee shop. "Hey you want one?" He pointed toward it.

Kathryn turned and nodded, " I wants..."

Dean interrupted her, "I know hat you like I'm noisy like that wifey." He kissed her forehead and headed to the coffee shop as she do signed. She pushed her cart keeping a eye on him as she ask a sales lady for two pairs or work boots dress shoes and a pair for bots he could wear all the time. As she headed to the register thankful Dean was still in line before he saw how much mony she spent because he would have been mad. The cashier offer to take the stuff to her car, got to love small towns she thought as she handed the spare key to him and wales to entrance isn't one to meet Dean holding to cups of coffee.

"They took all of it to the car," she said reaching for we cup as she put her wallet back in her purse. She took a long drink from her coffee and he looked at her weird, "what?" She asked innocently.

He smiled kissing her forehead and he wrapped his arm around her neck and they walked down the corridor of the mall. "You done now using me as a ken doll?" He joked.

"Yes, you ready to eat? There's a strip of restaurants behind here," she points behind the mall.

He nodded keeping her close as they walked to the exit. Kathryn phone rang as she signed handing dean her coffee as she dug for it.

"Sorry, hello? Hi, dr. Roberts, no your okay.." One second she mouthed walking away and Dean turned waiting patiently. He noticed they wee in front of a Jewelry store and he wondered in why he waited looking around. He look through the glass cases at the necklaces and brackets and a case of rings caught his eyes for some reason. Over the years the only piece of Hewlett he ever bought her was the sparrow necklace she cherished so much and she had more or less hinted that she wanted it. He had thought about buying her a ring before but something usually happened to stop that.

He peaked in the case checking to make sure Kathyn was still on the phone and one ring caught his eye. It was a white gold vintage looking diamond ring. The diamond was circular cut with smaller diamonds clicking it.

"Can I help you?" An elderly women asked and as the man in front if her looked up she felt her knees get weak at how gorgeous he was.

"I'm just looking, but it tht an antique?" Dean asked pointing to it.

"Yes, it's a beautiful piece, certainly for someone special," she hinted as her eyes caught a young girl standing outside who she assumed was his girlfriend.

"Yea," he said," um, could you hold it for me, I just want to come back when I don't have an audience," he signaled to Kathryn.

"Of course, you know picking a ring is like picking a mate, sometimes it chooses you." She placed the ring beind the counter," ill have it here for you."

He nodded walking out as Kathryn hung the phone up. "Sorry, I have to work in the morning now, someone called in sick. You ready?"

He nodded smiling on the inside thinking of her knowing what he was up to.

She reached fr her coffee and they headed out through the doors to the parking lot.

"Katryn!" A little voice came from a little boy who looked about six with brown hair running towards her. He hugged her legs, "I missed you!"

Kathryn laughed looking at Dean,

"Hi, Lucas what are doing here?" She ruffled his hair and spooked his parents loading bags in there car she waved letting them know he was okay.

"Dean, this is Lucas, a patient and very cute friend of mine." She knelt down next i him.

"Hi," he said reaching his hand out.

Lucas shook his, "dean that hunts the monsters? Wow!"

Dean looked at her confused.

"Yes, he does, remember that was our secret," she whispered in his ear.

"Right, secret," he said grinning mix heinously.

"We'll let me take you back to your parents."

"I'm going to see you on Friday, will you tell me more stories? Last time it was the reaper, you said you'd tell me what happened!" He whined holding her hand.

"I will i promise, you and me Friday night," she smiled handing him back to his parents. "But Shh,"

He nodded climbing in the car.

Kathryn turned back to Dean as they walked to we car. "Sorry, he likes all that stuff."

"Dean that kills the monster?" He smiled.

"Little kids eat that stuff up, he has leukemia. He started staying at the hospital and he wouldn't talke to anyone or eat. They tied to get him to play with other kids and nothing. So one night I checked on him and he was really sick, so I told him the story about you..and Sam the lady in white. He was so sick e just laid there and let me talk. I fies I fell asleep and when I woke up he was drawing picture of the impala and of you and Sam, or at least of what he thought it looked like."

Dean saw a small year fall from her eyes, " that's cute, don't cry it's sweet, he really likes you, should I be jealous."

"Sorry, anyway so Everytine he comes in I tell him a different one. His parents say it helps that he has tht to look forward to. I'm sure hey think it's all make believe."

"You always had the kindest heart." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, and she felt her body press up against the her car. She almost felt like her souls was trying to connect to him but he moved from her mouth to her jawline right to her earlobe nipping at it.

"I love you," he whispered pulling back still holding her close.

She nodded and she felt the sadness come off him in waves. She tried to send calming ones back out but he moved Koenig her car door letting her slid in.

He followed behind her and they pulled behind the mall parking at a strip and thy walked into a restraint.

They filed in sitting at the back and Kathryn placed her foot between deans leg under the table cloth while she read the menu,

"Kat .." He aid peakin at her.

"What? I'm starving..are you?" She grinned moving her foot around making his eyes roll and his hands ball Into fists.

The waitress came by, "hi, how are you guys?"

"We're great, gosh I could use a drink couldn't you honey?" She said placing her head in hand as she continued working in him lie the waitress got her pen ready. Dean grabbed her for making her stop for the moment.

"Two jack and cokes?" She asked dean.

He cleared his throat, "yea...yes"

Kathryn had to cover her far from laughing.

The waitress smiled returni quickly with there drinks while they ordered.

"You don't like it?" She asked .

He laughed, "you always had a knack for timing."

"We'll at least I haven't lost that." She took her hand and reached for his.

"Are you okay? I know you hate it when I ask that, but are we okay?"

"Kathryn, the only thing in my life that is okay is you." He stared at her and she felt reassured. All she wanted to so was sothe him and it was making her crazy to stay back.

"So tell me more about Lucas, he really likes you it seems. So what happens in Friday?" He asked her changing the subject as there food came.

Katryn smiled at the thought. "He must have more treatment, so Friday hell come on and then when u come in if he's not in my list, ill either trade or see him when I'm off. Whatever weekend he comes unusually work the night shift. His parents have a lot of money and pull at the hospital, so ifmlucas wants something he gets it."

"How long has he been sick?" Dean asked.

"Um, years they found out when he was two, so ts been going on since then. They moved around a lot trying to find the right hosptal, they were about to move again when I started work, but e liked me so much they decided to stay."

"We'll I can't blame him, you're pretty awesome." He grinned at her.

"We'll thank you I like to think so, I thought about teaching him to write a journal this time. I bought him a bunch of folklore books a couple weeks ago kiddie stuff and let him make one."

"You sure he thinks its fake?" Dean asked concerned.

"I don't know but e thinks its cool, which maybe when we were younger we did too. He said he wanted to grow up and be like you, drive a cool car and have lots of girlfriends."

Dean laughed, "yea those were the days, different girl in the back seat..." He teased.

"Hey, first of all I was the first girl you ever had in that back seat, and we weren't always together I had my fair share of other back seats."

"Yea, but you always held a special place for mine. I bet no other guy wver made you scream like me." He looked at her seductively, and the lust in her eyes made her burn for him.

She wanted to take him home and hold him to that.

She drank her drink quickly and as they both finished eating and much to her protests dean paid the check and they headed back to the car. They still had a couple hours before the had to meet Amy, so they drove home quietly and loaded all the clothes into the house. Kathryn let everything stay in the bags as she removed her shoes and headed to her bedroom to find something else to wear out. Dean stayed downstairs turning the tv on and having a beer.

She removed her clothes and put on a light grey lace bra and matching thong. She looked at her self in the mirror and place her hand in her tattoo of Deans name signing to be close. She decided to see what he was doing. She walked downstairs slowly and saw he was watching football on the couch. He seemed entrapped in the game as she hear him say "come on" twice at the refs.

She signed loudly walking to the kitchen and she heard him whistle as she smiled. She went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of white wine. It tasted sweet across her lips and she gasped as she felt Deans hands across her hips and he pressed his body to hers.

"You scared me," she said obviously faking.

"What did you forget I was here so you pranced down here half naked thinking I would notice?" He fingers traced the too of her panties as she took another long drink for we glass.

Kathryn placed the glass on the counter and turned wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

"Come upstairs and take a shower with me.." She coaxed.

"Hmmm...what kind if shower? Naughty or nice?" He joked.

"We'll.." She reached up and kissed him hard and sloppy pressing herself I him feeling how hard he was getting. As he went to grab her ass she slipped away laughing. She removed her bra chucking it at him as she headed up stairs, "you better come or I'm going to get started without you." He smiled as he drank the last of beer heading for the stairs.

Kathryn turned the shower on and removed the last pieces she had bee wearing and opened the big glad doors stepping in. She placed her head under the facet erring her hair and she felt cool air behind her as dean stepped in. He began massaging her shoulder as she laced her hand a in the wall in front of her. His hands were slick WHIH he assumed was from the soap as he kneaded the knots and worked her kinks out. She turned towards him pulling him under the water and he smiled one of his genuine smiles as the water rushed over his face and she playfully but at his chest making him groan. His hands reached down grazing over her chest and she kissed him harder this time. The past couple times they had had sex it was sweet and longing because they had spet so much time apart but she had the sudden urge to be aggressive like the normally were and he hoped he would to. Her hand travelered down to him and he grabbed her wrist stopping her making her moan in anger.

"Wait," he said as he brushed her hair out if her face.

Then his mouth descended onto hers again, and his tongue was lapping against it like soft velvet,overloading her senses. One of his hands traveled down her wet body to grip the back of her left thigh, and he lifted it a little so She would pave it in the shower seat. Her heart raced with antipasti in. She pulled away to breathe and his lust blown eyes stared into her and she felt her self shudder. One hand gripped the back of her head deepening his kiss and the other glides down her body across her belly button and she moved against him feeling him again sand he hissed in his breath he palmed her slowly and she moaned in frustration.

He grinned at we biting her bottom lip as he pulled her head back staring at her as e slid two fingers inside of her slowly. She moaned as she reached to kiss him but he held her head in place wanting to watch which heightened her experience. He curled his fingers in her pumping into her and she moved matching his thrusts as they both stared at each other the whole way. Her hands were wrapped around his neck for support as he pushed her against the marble in the shower making. Her gasps t the cool air as hecontinued I work on her . She moaned louder and she felt her orgasim build inside of her and he finally let her hair go as he used that hand to massage her clot which made her do wild with pleasure. He kissed her neck funding the spot she loved and bit at it roughly and Kissinger the pain as alternates biting and sucking.

"Dean, please..." She moaned as she felt dizzy and his hands slowed causing her to lose her focus and her orgasm deplete.

"Please what?" He asked in a husky voice against her ear as he withdrew his fingers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She said in protest as he pulled away from her sliding his hands down her body and he kneel down in front if her kissing her stomach and her thighs.

He moved his mouth over her center and bit at her cult causing her I cry out and slam her head against the the marble. He sucked on her darting his tongue in and out of her as the water ran down the both of them. She cried out and she felt her orgasm build again and this time he speed up taking his two fingers and working them into her as he sucked in her clot and she grabbed his hair roughly holding his head in place as she felt herself come in one ng wave. He lapped at her bringing her down and he kissed and bit his way up her to her mouth and he grabbed her wrist as if he knew what she wanted and slammed his body against her. He moaned as he lifted her led on the seat and brought himself to enter her. He slowly filled her up still holding one hand in his. She moaned in satisfaction as be kissed her collarbone.

"You feel so good baby," he said against her skin and she moaned.

"Harder," she whispered and e looked up at her grinning wickedly at her. He trousered in her as she commanded and she gasped loudly and as she tightened iee him he buried his head in her neck biting this time making her cry out.

"Mm dean don't stop," she closed her eyes feeling herself let go and she scratche her nails against his skin as she slammed into her.

"Wait for me baby," he stared at as he sucked in her bottom lip and as she pushed against him causing friction she felt herself cumming and Dean sped up following her as they both gasped.

He held her face with one hand withdrawing himself and pulled her her shaky body under the now cool water. He hugged close and she laid her hand in he chest as she struggled to breathe.

Without realizing ur contact of there skin and both there guards down she felt herself connecting with Dean. She looked at at him and he pressed his head to hers feeling her in waves and he stayed still letting her in this time. With the forehead pressed ooand there eyes closed she went into in his head. She concentrated hard and she saw exactly what had happened. Sam saying yes, taking the key dean searching for him not wanting him to be alone. She winced slightly feeling the pain in her head as Sam punched dean as lucifer and dean wouldn't hit him. She saw the the light hit the army man in the back seat and Sam stopped. Kaghryn felt like she as there as SAMs words washed over her, "don't worry dean I've got him." She saw Sam unlock the cage and fall backwards into it. She shuddered as the emptiness and helplessness in deans heart filled her and she couldn't help but cry. Her tears streamed as she tried to be quiet and as Dean broke her trance, she turned from him, struggling to breathe.

"Kat, calm down, relax.." He said placing his hand on her lower back.

"No, stop," she gasped as she walked out of the shower grabbing one of the towels she laid out and sat in the hair in her bathroom.

Dean rushed out following her not quite sure of what she saw.

"Kathryn, stop," he wrapped his towel around his waist kneeling at her holding her knees as she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I didn't know what would happen.." She cried harder still gasping.

"Kat, look at me plead your scaring me," he pleaded with her.

She looked up her face streaming, "I should have been there, I never should Have left you two."

Dean held her face, "Kat, there's nothing that could have stopped that. That was his choice, I couldn't even save him, so what more could have been done."

She nodded, "I don't want you to feel like that I court feel it in my chest and it kills me."

He looked down, "listen, being here with you is then only thing that's helping, but you have to stop blaming yourself. I'm okay I promise," he reassured her.


End file.
